


Kissing Practice

by cinip



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: When her friends suggest practicing kissing, Umi is too much of a Disaster Lesbian™ to convey her thoughts properly.





	Kissing Practice

“You want to do  _ what _ ?” asked Umi, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson shade. It wasn’t unlikely for her friends to suggest weird things; she herself could be a bit ‘weird’ too. It was when they suggested actions that were far removed from Umi’s predictions that she was thrown completely off guard. She bit her lip and looked over at Honoka and Kotori, both of which looked unphased by Honoka’s suggestion.

“I didn’t think it was that weird, did you?” Honoka turned to Kotori, who shook her head. The two of them were eerily calm.

“Friends kiss each other sometimes. At least I would,” said Kotori cheerfully. She took a sip of the tea Honoka had prepared for them at the little table in her room, and then quickly put it down. Umi stared down at her own untouched tea.

“I just thought, you know, since we’re writing a love song, we might as well figure out what kissing feels like,” said Honoka, shrugging. She tried to glance over at Umi, but she was still shaken up by her offer and tried to avoid eye contact. She could tell that both Kotori and Honoka were staring at her now.

“But, but we’re girls!” exclaimed Umi. She felt the butterflies in her stomach squirming around, ready to escape. She didn’t have a  _ problem _ kissing girls, in fact, she really  _ wanted _ to. But she felt a discomfort at the idea of kissing girls who weren’t into other girls, but wanted to try it either for the thrill or just for fun.

“I don’t mind at all,” said Kotori, blushing just a bit. “Girls are really cute, especially you two.” Wait,  _ wait _ ? Umi’s eyes widened as much as they could as she processed what Kotori said. Kotori  _ wanted _ to kiss girls?

“Yeah, I don’t mind either.” Honoka rested her hand on Kotori’s shoulder, and Umi stared at them in shock. “Well, I do mind, in the sense that I’d like to, hehehe.” Honoka’s giggle snapped her out of her stare. Could it be? Her friends were both into girls? Since when!

“What’s wrong, Umi-chan?” asked Kotori. Honoka turned to talk to her directly.

“Maybe we were wrong to assume she was gay too,” said Honoka. “I mean, what are the chances that all three of us are.” Umi tightened her fists under the table. Yes, she did like girls. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice was gone. She silently cursed in her head, why was it so hard to tell her friends? They had just come out to her, why couldn’t she come out to them?

“There is evidence to suggest that we tend to flock together, though, so it is likely that we’re friends with more lesbians than we realize,” said Kotori.

“A fair point!” exclaimed Honoka. Umi sat watching her two friends in utter disbelief. How could they be so casual about this? How were they  _ not _ internally freaking out inside about asking another girl if she wanted a kiss? How were they so calm about coming out this way?

“But if you don’t want to, then I guess Kotori-chan and I will just kiss. You can look away if it makes you uncomfortable-“ 

Umi couldn’t stay silent any longer. 

“No, no, I like….I’m a….I…” Umi tried to phrase her sentence but she was too much of a Gay Disaster™ to get any progress. “Girls.” She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as Honoka and Kotori oohed and ahhed.

“I knew it!” exclaimed Honoka excitedly.

“No you didn’t, you had doubts about me based on my reactions,” snapped Umi. “And besides, I don’t act like a lesbian.” She wasn’t obvious, was she? A wave of paranoia made its way across her thoughts. Did everyone else in μ’s know? Did she need to change her mannerisms? 

“How do you act like a lesbian?” asked Kotori.

“By liking women,” interrupted Honoka.

“Oh. Umi-chan, do you like women?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Then you act like a lesbian!” Kotori giggled. She and Honoka high fived while Umi squirmed in her seat. At least they were just joking around. 

“Wait, Umi-chan, have you ever dated a girl before?” asked Honoka, overly cheerful. 

“Have you had  _ your _ first kiss yet?” asked Kotori.

“I, um-“

“Please, Umi-chan, I need to know,” whined Kotori. Umi facepalmed. The three of them had been friends since forever, it would be pretty obvious if Umi had dated a girl in her past. 

“No, I’ve never dated, I’ve never kissed, and Honoka-chan, I can tell by the look on your face what question you’re going to ask next so no, I have not ever  _ secretly _ dated anyone either,” listed off Umi as fast as she could. Honoka and Kotori looked at each other before and clasped hands together before both turning back towards Umi.

“Will you please be my first kiss!” they exclaimed in unison.

“W-what?!? Me?!?” stammered Umi. She backed up a bit, completely in shock. They both wanted to have their first kiss with her? For real? 

“We kind of argued about it a bit before you came over, but then we decided that we shouldn’t bother ourselves over who  _ you _ kiss first, since we both wanted to be your first kiss,” explained Honoka.

“So you  _ did _ assume I’d go along with this!” realized Umi. 

“Actually….yeah we did. Nevermind,” said Kotori, embarrassed. “But will you accept our offer?” Umi looked at her two friends, and sighed. No, she wasn’t a bad person for wanting to kiss her friends. They wouldn’t have suggested this kissing stuff if they didn’t want to. She didn’t have to feel guilty about any of this.

“Yes,” said Umi strongly as she leaned over the table. She stopped in the middle, who would she kiss first? Honoka or Kotori? She made a random decision in her head, then leaned in for the kiss.

Her lips pressed against Honoka’s soft ones as she lingered there for a moment. How long were kisses supposed to last? How hard was she supposed to push? Was she supposed to open her mouth or close it? Seemingly infinite questions blew through Umi’s mind in the five seconds she kissed Honoka. As she pulled back, she noticed Honoka’s blue eyes open and realized that her eyes had been open the whole time.

“Whoa,” said Honoka, touching her lips. Umi touched her own lips. The kiss had tasted like the orange tea Honoka had been drinking. Did her own lips taste like black tea?

“My turn!” said Kotori cheerfully as she planted a kiss on Umi’s lips. Unexpectedly, Kotori’s kiss wasn’t soft and light, it was more of a “face mash” than the one with Honoka. This could have been because she had to lean all the way across the table. Or, it could have been because she caught Umi by surprise, and the pressure was partially from Umi not being in her preferred kissing position. Umi made sure to take into account all the variables which would have caused this discrepancy. 

Kotori pulled out of the kiss and sat back down next to Honoka. Umi touched her lips again, and suddenly realized that she had left her eyes open again.

“So you kiss with your eyes open…” noted Honoka, bringing Umi’s worst kissing insecurity to light. “Neat.” She then looked over at Kotori, and the two of them nodded before pulling their faces together and kissing. Umi watched as Honoka left her hand on Kotori’s cheek, the other on her waist. It looked so...right. That was the only word Umi could think to describe the kiss, other than gay. She shook her head. Those weren’t good descriptive words for a kiss! 

“That was really fun,” said Honoka after she finished kissing Kotori. 

“I kinda want to kiss you again,” blushed Kotori. Honoka smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. Umi rubbed her own arms nervously. Kotori didn’t say that after  _ her _ kiss, did that mean she didn’t think Umi was a good kisser, or worse, that she didn’t  _ want _ to kiss Umi?

“You too, Umi-chan,” said Kotori before giving her a light kiss on the lips. No, Kotori and Honoka liked her, even enough to want her to be their first kiss. She ejected the negative thoughts from her mind so she could focus on making memories with her friends. 

“Yeah, this is fun,” said Umi softly, still a bit embarrassed. Honoka winked at her. Umi let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay after all. No, not just okay, everything was going to be  _ awesome _ , after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while but never wrote it until now. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
